While you love me
by BloddyAlice
Summary: Scarlett es una vampiro que vive en un orfanato, un día ella es adoptada por una familia de hombres lobos, que luego intentan quemara en una hoguera, pero en eso un misterioso chico llamado Marshall llega y la salva, luego de unos 850 años ellos son mejores amigos, pero que pasa cuando lo que Scarlett siente por Marshall ya no es solo Amistad?
1. Chapter 1 Scarlett

-AAA una tierra, increíble y extraña, llena de cosas que parecen irreales y son muy bizarras, vivir hay es una increíble experiencia al igual que en OOO, esa es una tierra igual de increíble y extraña, a donde quiera que vallas tendrás una gran aventura, ambas están divididas por una frontera inexistente en un bosque

en la Tierra de AAA había un pequeño Orfanato no muy lejos del Dulce Reino, en ese Orfanato Vivian mucho niños, y la verdad todos eran dulces del Dulce Reino, pero había una niña en específico que era diferente a ellos y no por el simple hecho de que ella no era algún un Dulce como los demás niños

Ella tenía su piel grisácea y colmillos, pero lo que más resaltaban eran sus Ojos tan rojos como la sangre, nadie quería jugar con ella porque le tenían miedo

-**Solo porque soy un vampiro no significa que sea mala-** pensaba la niña, pero aun así nadie se le acercaba

Un día la pequeña decidió salir del orfanato mientras todos dormían, quería respirar aire fresco

-la pequeña vampiresa se encontraba caminando por las calles del Dulce Reino que en ese momento estaban desoladas ya que era más de media noche

-**Hmm de noche no hay nada interesante que ver-** se quejó la pequeña mientras se sentaba en una banca, aburrida comenzó a cantar

-**Llorando suero**

**-Vuela, vuela un globo, alegre e indulgente **

**-¿y mañana?**

**-Mira ese cielo despejado en el que se balancea…**

**-¡Eh, mira aquí!**

**-En la ciudad lluviosa**

**-Los demonios susurran**

**-"Ranbara, Ranbara, Ranbara"**

**-Buscando lo que han perdido**

**-Comienza a sonar débil**

**-Tu respiración al dormir, tal que…**

**-"Roujira, Roujira, Roujira"**

**-Y no se dan cuenta, no se dan cuenta**

**-Las marcas de aguja….**

**-Quizás dan una impresión de agobio**

**-¡Qué Bonito!**

**- Mira ese globo, que aturdido esta**

**-Qué bonito es**

**-**En ese momento la pequeña dejo de cantar ya que escucho a alguien detrás de ella, volteo rápidamente mostrando una cara furiosa mientras dejaba ver sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos

-**Oye esa no es forma de tratar a las personas!-** Dijo alguien con una vos femenina eh infantil

-**Pues tu no deberías de asustar a las personas así!- **dijo la pequeña vampiresa

- **Te asuste? Disculpa-** dijo la vos infantil mostrándose, era una niña de cabello hasta los hombros castaño, tenía una corona, los ojos rosados, un vestido corto rosado y una chaqueta con capucha rosada, incluso su piel tenía un toque rosado

-**Lo siento mucho no pretendía asustarte, mi nombre es Eycar- **dijo la niña con una tierna sonrisa, pero la vampiresa no dijo nada

-**Estas molesta?-** dijo Eycar con una cara medio triste-** En verdad lo siento! Es que me gusto como cantabas y pues… quise venir a ver-**

-**Enserio te gusto como cantaba?-** Pregunto la pequeña ruborizada mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, Eycar asintió contenta, ambas se sentaron en la Banca y comenzaron a charlar

-**Dime de dónde eres?-** Pregunto Eycar de manera inocente a lo que la niña respondió

-**Pues.. Soy de la Nocheosfera pero vivo en un orfanato no muy lejos del Reino, y tú?**

**-Yo vivo en el castillo con mi hermano el Dulce príncipe**

**- valla… eso explica la corona, y el porqué de tanto rosado**

**-Sip, También tengo una Hermana en OOO la Dulce princesa-** decía Eycar con su gran sonrisa, las horas pasaron y pasaron, se entretuvieron mucho hablando

Ambas se dieron cuenta de que ya había amanecido

-**Debo volver al Orfanato ya se deben preguntar en donde estoy-** dijo la Vampira

-**Yo también debo volver, si mi hermano nota que me volví a escapar me castigara-** dijo Eycar divertida

La pequeña vampiresa volvió al orfanato, entro en silencio y a hurtadillas a su habitación para que no la atraparan pero cuando abrió la puerta alguien la llamo

-**Te hemos buscado por todas partes donde estabas!- **Dijo una señora mientras la tomaba del brazo

-**Pues yo… estaba…. Hamm-** La pequeña no sabía que decir

-**No importa, ven rápido hay una familia que te quiere conocer, tienen interés en adoptarte-** Dijo la señora con una sonrisa

-**Enserio!? Qué bien!-** Exclamo la niña con alegría mientras salía corriendo

La pequeña se encontraba sentada en una silla con una sonrisa mientras la familia que la quería adoptar estaba sentada enfrente de ella, la familia consistía de solo tres personas, la madre, el padre, y su hijo, todos tenían cabello negro largo, tenían las uñas largas y afiladas sus ojos eras dorados y tenían orejas como de perro y al parecer también tenían colmillos, ellos miraron a la niña

-**Definitivo! Nos llevaremos a esta niña-** Dijo el padre, la pequeña sonrió mientras la que sería su nueva madre la tomaba de la mano

-**Vendrás a vivir con nosotros hoy mismo-** dijo con una sonrisa

La pequeña ahora estaba en su nuevo hogar, la verdad estaba feliz… pero sentía que había algo que estaba mal aunque no sabía que era, en ese momento llega el que era ahora su nuevo hermano y comienza a olfatearla

-**Qué te pasa!-** Dijo la niña empujándolo

**-Lo sabía, eres un vampiro-** Dijo el niño con una sonrisa traviesa-** Mis padres ya están viejos para esto, no se dieron cuenta pero yo si-** la pequeña tenía una cara de enojo mientras mostraba sus colmillos

-**Soy una tonta No me di cuenta que eran hombres lobo! Sabía que algo no estaba bien!-** dijo la niña

-**Exacto! Y debes saber que por naturaleza los hombres lobo y los vampiros no se llevan bien!-** Dijo el niño mientras se lanzaba hacia la pequeña y atacarla, aruño su rostro con sus garras, ella lo golpeo tirándolo en el suelo, se colocó encima de él sujetando sus dos brazos

-**No debiste meterte conmigo!-** dijo la pequeña para luego morder el cuello del niño

En ese momento llegaron sus padres presenciando la escena, la mujer salió corriendo y empujo a la pequeña lejos de su hijo, luego volteo a verla mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos dorados que se encontraban dilatados, la pequeña vampiresa intento salir de ahí pero cuando lo hiso vio que alrededor de la casa habían más hombres lobo

**-Creíste que el aroma de un vampiro saldría desapercibido por aquí?-** dijo uno de ellos, dos personas le llegaron por detrás tumbándola y amarrándola de manos y pies

**-Oigan! Suéltenme!-** exigió la pequeña pero ellos no le hicieron caso

-**Que deberíamos hacer con ella?**

**-Qué tal si nos la comemos?**

**- que trabaje para nosotros!**

**-Mejor quemémosla en una hoguera!**

**-Esa idea me gusta!**

**-Si! Quemémosla en la Hoguera!**

**-**Todos estaban alrededor de la hoguera para presenciar la muerte de la vampiresa, ella estaba amarrada en una gran estaca

-**Bien! Es hora de encenderla!-** Dijo el que se encargaría de prender la hoguera, todos estaban gritando y festejando para ver el "Espectáculo"

Estaban a punto de encenderla pero de pronto del el suelo comenzaron a salir unos esqueletos los cuales se pusieron a luchar con los hombres lobo, alguien se acercó a la pequeña y la desato

-**Quien eres tú?-** Pregunto la vampira al extraño niño que la salvo, tenía una piel grisácea, cabello negro y ojos rojos

**-No hay tiempo! Vámonos ya!- **Dijo el mientras la tomaba del brazo y salían corriendo

En el bosque estaban los dos, tratando de recuperar el aliento de tanto correr

**-Bien, ahora que no hay que seguir corriendo por nuestras vidas me presento, Soy Marshall Lee-** Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa- **Cuál es tu nombre?-** pregunto curioso, pero la niña no respondió

-**Oye! Si no me vas a agradecer por salvarte al menos dime tu nombre!**- dijo Marshall enojado, la pequeña lo miro algo sorprendida, él tenía razón

-**Soy Scarlett, y gracias por salvarme-** dijo algo avergonzada

-**No hay de que-** dijo Marshall con una sonrisa amistosa- **Veo que también eres vampiro, que hacías en una aldea de hombres lobo?-** pregunto el, ella suspiro

-**Es una larga historia- **Respondió Scarlett

**-Pues tengo tiempo, así que cuéntame-** dijo el mientras se sentaba

**-De acuerdo-** dijo Scarlett sentándose al lado de Marshall y comenzaba a contarle todo


	2. Chapter 2 850 años despues

-En una gran habitación color rosa se encontraban dos chicas, una de ellas tenía el cabello hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros castaño y tenía un Vestido Rosa largo y algo pomposo

Mientras que la otra tenía el cabello largo hasta la cadera pero el lado derecho debajo de su hombro, vestía un Short corto negro, una franelilla negra y una camisa manga larga de cuadros rojos con negro

-**Vamos! Cuando más te vas a tardar!- **se quejó Scarlett con un tono de fastidio en su vos

-**No consigo nada que ponerme!-** Dijo Eycar arrojando el vestido al piso el cual se encontraba hecho un desastre con vestidos y zapatos por todas parte, Scarlett se levantó de la cama mientras soltaba un bufido, se acercó volando hacia Eycar y miro su muy amplio Armario con cientos de vestidos

-**Tienes cientos de vestidos! Escoge cualquiera y ya!-** Dijo Scarlett con fastidio

-**Este baile es muy importante! No solo asistirá la gente de AAA, también vendrán gente de OOO y mi hermana! No puedo ponerme cualquier cosa!-** Dijo la Castaña mientras arrojaba más y más vestidos al suelo-** Debo ponerme algo…. Especial!-** Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-**Lo que sea-** Dijo Scarlett con cara de "no me interesa" fue hacia la cama y tomo su guitarra eléctrica-** Espero que no te moleste que toque un poco Ey**

**-Sí, sí, has lo que sea- **Dijo Eycar sin prestarle atención mientras seguía buscando un vestido

Scarlett se acomodó la guitarra para comenzar a tocar, mientras que con su melodiosa vos comenzaba a cantar

-**Todo el tiempo te haces el tonto**

**-Y Haces que me sienta un poco perdida**

**-Quiero hacer cosas que no te diría**

**-Como esto y aquello**

**-Espera….¿Cuáles cosas?**

**-Todos los chicos son muy tontos**

**-¿De seguro piensas en algo pervertido?**

**-Eres del tipo que no mentiría**

**-Lo veo en tu cara, Hey! ¿Estás Bien?**

**-Sin encontrar alguna explicación**

**-Es como si no pudiéramos… Hablar…**

**-Antes de hablar de algún romance**

**-¿Ya te has puesto a pensarlo?**

**-Ahhh! eres tan torpe**

**-Vamos mira esto Baby**

**-No me puedes decir que no**

**-Lo estoy diciendo enserio esta vez **

**-y con mis delicados labios**

**-Besos, Besos cautivadores**

**-Te convertiré en mi esclavo!**

**-Y no podrás escaparte**

-Scarlett estaba tocando su guitarra muy concentrada en su solo

-**Esa canción la escribiste para Marshall Lee verdad?-** Dijo Eycar detrás de Scarlett, la cual dio un pequeño brinco por el susto

-**La escribiste por él, ¿no es así?-** dijo Eycar con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

-**Que!? Claro que no!-** Dijo la Vampiresa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas

-**Es solo una canción que escribí!-** Dijo Scarlett dándole la espalda

-**Que escribiste pensando en Marshall-** Dijo Eycar haciendo que el rostro de su amiga se volviera completamente rojo-**Vamos Scarl, ya sé que te gusta Marshall-**

**-Solo porque me guste no significa que todas las canciones que escribo sean para el!-** dijo Scarlett cruzándose de brazos

-**Sí, si Scarl lo que digas-** Dijo la castaña con un tono de sarcasmo

-**Ahora veras Princesita!-** Dijo Scarlett mientras tomaba a Eycar y mostraba sus colmillos, clara señal de que la mordería

**-Valla, Valla, miren a quienes me encontré-** Dijo un chico de cabello negro que entro volando por la ventana, en ese momento Scarlett volteo, y Eycar la empujo para que la soltara

-**Hola Marshall-** Dijo Eycar con una sonrisa

-**Hola Princesa-** Dijo Marshall mientras besaba su mano lo que claramente molesto a Scarlett

-**No estés celosa Scarl-** dijo Marshall con cierto tono egocéntrico

**-Que haces aquí!?-** Dijo Scarlett ignorando lo que Marshall había dicho

-**Solo pasaba por aquí y pensé, "Debería visitar a mi Mejor Amiga y a mi Princesa favorita- **Respondió con una sonrisa algo fingida, Scarlett lo miro con cara de "Piérdete"

**-Haa! Y también vine a traerte esto-** Dijo Marshall mientras le daba a Scarlett una pequeña canasta con Fresas

-**A qué se debe el regalo?-** Pregunto Eycar curiosa

-**Hoy se cumple otro año desde que salve la vida de Scarlett de esos hombres lobo-** dijo Marshall algo presumido-** Y ese día comimos fresas, así que dijimos que cada año en esta fecha comeríamos solamente Fresas**

**-Es algo así como una tradición que tenemos-** Dijo Scarlett mientras comía una fresa bueno más específicamente, el color rojo de la fresa

-**Ya veo, cuantos años han pasado desde ese incidente? 800, 850?-** Dijo Eycar con un tono muy natural

-**Más o menos-** dijo Marshall sin prestar mucha atención-** Cuando piensas devolverme mi camisa Scarl?-** Pregunto Marshall señalando la camisa rojo con negro que ella tenía puesta

-**Cuando me dé la gana de devolvértela-** dijo ella comiéndose otra fresa

-**Nunca volverás a ver la camisa-** le susurro Eycar a Marshall

-**Que estás diciendo!?-** Dijo Scarlett enojada

-**Nada Hermana-** Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

**-Y dime Scarlett, piensas venir al baile?-** Dijo Marshall ruborizado

**-No, mi guitarra y yo tenemos planes-** Dijo abrazando su guitarra

-**Vamos Scarl! Tienes que venir!-** Dijo Eycar en tono de suplica

-**Vamos! Tal vez no sea divertido, pero será una buena manera de celebrar otro año desde que nos conocemos-** dijo Marshall aun ruborizado-** Además te quiero presentar a una amiga, viene desde OOO**

**-Pues… No lo sé…-** Decía dudosa

-**Por favor-** dijo Marshall tomándola de la mano, Scarlett se ruborizo y luego dio un suspiro

-**Está bien-** dijo accediendo

-**Perfecto, te veré esta noche-** Marshall se despidió de ambas y se fue, Eycar se quedó mirando a Scarlett mientras esta se sentaba

-**Que tanto me miras!-** Dijo Scarlett incomoda por la mirada de Eycar

-**Solo pienso en qué tipo de vestido se te vería bien-** dijo mientras la detallaba de pies a cabeza

-**Ha no! Eso sí que no! De ninguna manera usare un vestido!-** Protesto Scarlett

-**Claro que sí! Es un baile!-** dijo la castaña mientras jalaba a Scarlett del brazo-** Vamos! Tenemos poco tiempo para arreglarnos!-** exclamo mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa a Scarlett para probarle los vestidos


	3. Chapter 3 El Baile I

-**Vamos sal de ahí Scarl!-** dijo Eycar, que estaba sentada al borde de su cama, Escucho que Scarlett soltó un bufido y salió de una gran cortina rosa

-**Definitivamente no me pondré este!-** Dijo la vampiresa, mientras Eycar miraba el vestido que le dio, tenía unas mangas que dejaban descubiertos sus hombros, un lazo con una flor en la cintura y la falda era larga y pomposa

-**Ese vestido se me vería mejor a mí**-Dijo Eycar-** Mejor cámbiate y pruébate otro**

**-QUE!?, este es el sexto vestido que haces que me ponga!-** Protesto Scarlett mientras comenzaba a quitárselo

-**Sí, sí, ya deja de quejarte!-** Dijo la Princesa buscando otro vestido

-**Suficiente! No seguiré con esta tontería, me voy-** Dijo Scarlett con un tono de fastidio, mientras se colocaba su antigua ropa

-**Que!? No puedes irte!-** Se quejó Eycar

-**Obsérvame-** respondió con un tono retador, se fue volando hacia la ventana pero algo la detuvo

**-Dije que no puedes irte!-** Dijo Eycar la cual estaba jalando del brazo a su amiga

**-Ya suéltame!-** Protesto Scarlett tratando de que Eycar la soltara, pero esta se negaba

-**Oye Hermanita Scarl está aquí?-** Pregunto el Dulce Príncipe entrando a la Habitación con algo en las manos, en ese momento Eycar la soltó haciendo que callera y chocara con el duro suelo

-**Hola Hermano que bueno que llegas!-** Dijo La castaña alegremente mientras lo tomaba del brazo-** Necesito que me ayudes con algo muy importante**

**-Claro Ey, que necesitas?-**Pregunto el

-**Cuál de estos zapatos se me verían mejor?-** dijo Eycar con dos pares de zapatos-** Los Rosados, o los Rosas?-** Tanto el dulce príncipe como Scarlett miraron a la Princesa

-**Que!? Eso es muy importante!-** Dijo dándole la espalda con una cara de puchero

-**Para que me buscaba Dulce Príncipe?-** Pregunto Scarlett ignorando el Puchero de Eycar

-**Bueno, como sabes hoy es nuestro baile y vendrán personas de OOO con nuestra Hermana**-Dijo el dulce príncipe, Scarlett asintió- **Así que sabía que Eycar te invitaría-** Scarlett volvió a asentir-** Y que dirías que no, pero luego de alguna manera terminarías accediendo-** Scarlett volvió a asentir, con una cara de "me derrotaron"-** Y sabría que luego mi Hermana te obligaría a probarte vestidos que tu seguramente odiarías…..**

**- Ve al grano quieres!-** Dijo Scarlett ya fastidiada

-**Bueno, bueno, Como sabría que no escogerías ningún vestido de los que te daría Eycar, Te traje este-** Dijo el Dulce Príncipe mientras le daba el vestido, para luego ir a la puerta de la habitación-** Luego me lo agradeces-** Dicho esto, el Príncipe salió de la habitación, Scarlett se quedó mirando el vestido, a ella no le gustaban los vestido pero ese estaba lindo, al menos no era rosa

**-Valla, quien lo diría, Tu Hermano me conoce mejor que tu-** Dijo Scarlett con el fin de fastidiar a Eycar

-**Sí, pero él no es tu mejor amiga y hermana desde hace 850 años-** Dijo la Castaña cruzándose de brazo, Scarlett comenzó a Reír, Eycar vio su reloj en la pared

-**Por dios! Scarl es tarde! Debemos prepararnos!-** Dijo sobresaltada, mientras nuevamente jalaba a su amiga del brazo

-:::::::-

-**Vamos Scarl! Sal de ahí! No pasaremos por esto de nuevo!-** Dijo Eycar mientras se colocaba su collar

-**Pero…**

**-Pero nada!-** Interrumpió Eycar-** Sal de ahí ahora!-** Scarlett comenzó a salir algo avergonzada de atrás de la gran cortina rosa hasta que se dejó ver completamente

-**Me siento tonta-** Dijo la vampira algo avergonzada

-**Te ves bien Scarl, mírate-** Dijo la princesa con una Sonrisa mientras colocaba a su hermana enfrente de su gran espejo, Tenía un vestido corto hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, la parte de arriba era Strapless con un Corcet rojo con negro, la falda era suelta de color negro

**-Estoy seguro que le gustara a Marshall-** Dijo Eycar con una sonrisa pícara, Scarlett dio un suspiro

-**Ya cállate hermana**

**-:::::::-**

**-Hola dulce Príncipe- **saludo Fionna la cual estaba acompañada por Cake

-**Hola Fionna, Hola Cake-** saludo cortésmente el dulce príncipe

-**Donde esta Eycar?, pensé que estaría contigo-** Pregunto Fionna a notar la ausencia de la hermana menor

-**Esta con Scarlett, ya deben venir- **Respondió

-**Hola a todos**

**-Marshall lee-** Exclamo feliz Fionna al ver a su amigo

**-Hola Fionna, luces esplendida-** Dijo Marshall besando su mano, cosa que evidentemente molesto al Dulce príncipe

-**Jeje, pues gracias-** Dijo Fionna algo sonrojada

-**No entiendo que haces aquí-** Dijo el dulce príncipe con el ceño fruncido

-**No es de tu incumbencia Rosadito-** dijo Marshall haciendo molestar aún más al Príncipe-** Por cierto, saben dónde está Scarle….-** Marshall no termino su pregunta ya que volteo a ver en las grandes escaleras, y ahí se encontraban Scarlett y Eycar, Marshall se sonrojo al ver a Scarlett, y eso lo notaron Fionna y Cake

-**Valla, parece que la vampiresa se arregló para alguien- **le susurro Cake a Marshall con una sonrisa picara

-Scarlett noto que Marshall estaba entre toda la gente y al mirarlo se ruborizo mientras bajaba la mirada

-**Vamos! Bajemos a saludarlo-** Le susurro Eycar mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Scarlett no dijo nada y comenzó a bajar las escaleras algo nerviosa acompañada de su Hermana

-Scarlett y Eycar llegaron con sus amigos, pero Scarlett no levantaba la mirada estaba muy Nerviosa

-**Hola Eycar, luces fabulosa-** Dijo Cake mientras hacía que la castaña diera una vuelta para luego comenzar a Reír, Fionna noto que Scarlett miraba de reojo a Marshall pero este no hacía nada

-**No te quedes ahí parado, salúdala!-** Le susurro Fionna mientras lo golpeaba con su codo, Marshall se acercó a Scarlett algo nervioso

**-Ho-hola Scarlett- **dijo el Vampiro levemente ruborizado, Scarlett alzo la mirada

-**Hola Marshall-** Dijo con una sutil sonrisa, Marshall al ver su sonrisa ya no se sentía tan nervioso como antes

-**Te ves Hermosa-** le dijo sonriéndole

-**Gracias-** Dijo Scarl tímida-** Tu también te ves bien**

**-Scarl, te ves increíble-** Dijo el Dulce príncipe arruinando el momento-** Veo que el vestido que te regale realmente era el indicado-** Concluyo mientras besaba su mano, Marshall lo miro con una cara asesina-** Te gustaría bailar conmigo?-** Marshall se enojó aún más ante la pregunta,

-**Cla-claro**-respondió Scarlett mientras el Dulce príncipe tomaba su mano

-**Esplendido, ven-** El Príncipe llevo a Scarlett al centro de la pista, mientras bailaban Scarlett miro de reojo a Marshall y noto que estaba enojado

**-Marshall, te gustaría bailar?-** Pregunto Eycar con una sonrisa seductora, Marshall la miro y alzo una ceja, pero luego sonrió

**-Claro-** Respondió el, esa sería como una forma de venganza, Ambos comenzaron a bailar mientras se acercaban a Scarlett la cual seguía bailando con el dulce príncipe

-**Sabes Marshall, todos los días te ves bien, pero hoy.! Estas mejor que nunca-** Dijo Eycar con una sonrisa seductora, cosa que Scarl noto

**-Pasa algo Scarl?-** le pregunto el dulce Príncipe al ver la cara de enojo de su acompañante

- **No! Nada.!- **Respondió ella con cierto tono de enojo, y eso Marshall lo noto

-**Déjame decirte Ey, que tu todos los días te ves hermosa, pero hoy estas más Bellas que todas las demás-** Dijo Marshall con un tono seductor, Scarlett al escuchar eso quedó congelada, los miro de Reojo y vio como Eycar reía para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Marshall, este miro de reojo a la vampiresa y luego sonrió al ver como estaba, Scarlett se enojó y apretó con demasiada fuerza la mano del Príncipe

-**Auch! Que sucede?**- Pregunto el al verla

**-Nada!-** Dijo ella enojada mientras lo soltaba y salía de ahí-** Fuera de mi camino!-** Grito empujando a uno de los invitados, Marshall la miro y noto su enojo

-**Creo que me pase-** Susurro el mientras soltaba a Eycar

-**Pasa algo?-** Pregunto ella

-**No, solo iré a hablar con Scarlett-** Respondió el sereno

-**Está bien, Te doy un consejo? Ve primero al Balcón, siempre que está molesta le gusta ir ahí y tocar su Guitarra-** Dijo la castaña

-**Está bien-** Dijo el con una sonrisa, se dirigió volando hacia el balcón, y en efecto! Ahí estaba ella tocando su guitarra, se encontraba flotando tranquilamente dando vueltas mientras tocaba su guitarra eléctrica y cantaba

-_**Si fuera más linda…**_

_**-Me verías, sentiría…**_

_**-Que en tus brazos puedo descansar**_

_**-Somos tú y yo, y nadie más**_

_**-Tú me salvas, pero en cualquier momento sé que te iras**_

_**-Luego te veo Caminar**_

_**-De la mano y con ella**_

_**-Caigo de rodillas para orar, diciendo!**_

_**-Cuando ella te abrase ya no sé qué are**_

_**-No lo soportare**_

_**-Porque no puedo amarte más…**_

_**-Cuando ella te bese sé que moriré**_

_**-No lo soportare**_

_**-Porque no puedo amarte más…**_

_**-No puedo Amarte más….**_

**-Linda canción, para quién es?-** Pregunto Marshall haciendo que Scarlett se sobresaltara

**-Marshall? Que haces aquí?-** Pregunto ella

-**Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta, no estabas bailando con el Dulce tonto?-** Dijo Marshall con cierto tono molesto

**-Y tú no estabas bailando con "La más bella de todas"-** respondió ella con el mismo tono pero con una vos de burla en lo último, en ese momento Marshall se sorprendió un poco

-**Que pasa Scarl? Celosa?-** Dijo el con un tono divertido

-**Celosa? Ha! Claro que no!-** respondió ella dándole la espalda

-**Pues a mí me parece que si-** Dijo el con una pícara sonrisa mientras se colocaba frente a ella, Scarlett solo ignoro lo que dijo y le saco la lengua

**-Oigan chicos!-** Los llamaron Eycar que venía junto a Fionna-** Vengan, la gente de OOO acaba de llegar y ahí que recibirlos-** Dijo Fionna

-**Genial! Ven Scarl quiero presentarte a una Amiga!** Dijo Marshall con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba de nuevo adentro

-Todos se encontraban esperando a que las personas de OOO entraran, unas trompetas sonaron, la Gente abrió paso para que los invitados pudieran pasar, en ese momento entro una chica de unos 18 años o al menos eso aparentaba, tenía el cabello largo de un rosa algo oscuro, tenía una corona parecida a la de Eycar y Vestía un hermoso vestido rosado, entro seguida de un Chico de unos 13 años, llevaba consigo un gorro blanco, una mochila verde y una espada, a su lado se encontraba un perro que evidentemente era mágico y por ultimo entro una chica de largos cabellos negros y piel grisácea, Marshall sonrió al verla

-**Dulce Princesa, es un Honor que allá venido a mi Dulce Reino-** Digo el Dulce príncipe cortésmente

-**HERMANA!-** grito Eycar para luego abrazar a la dulce princesa

-**Hola Hermanita-** dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo

-**Valla Eycar, sí que sabes arruinar el momento- **comento el Dulce Príncipe algo divertido, Eycar solo le saco la lengua

-**Hermana ven! Te presentare a mis amigos!-** Dijo la castaña mientras jalaba a su hermana-** Ella es Fionna la Humana y su compañera Cake-** Dijo presentándole a sus amigas

-**Es un Gusto Fionna y Cake-** Dijo amablemente la princesa

-**El gusto en nuestro Princesa-** Dijeron ambas al unísono

-**Él es Marshall Lee-** dijo Eycar

-**Es un gusto-** respondió la Princesa mientras Marshall le sonreía

-**Y ella es Mi mejor amiga y segunda Hermana Scarlett-** finalizo con una enorme sonrisa

-**Mucho gusto Scarlett, Eycar me ha hablado mucho de ti en sus cartas-** dijo la dulce princesa alegre

-**También es un gusto conocerla dulce princesa-** Respondió Scarlett dulcemente

**-Muy Bien ahora yo les quiero presentar a mis amigos- **dijo alegremente la princesa- **Él es Finn el Humano héroe de OOO **

**-Es un Placer conocerlos-** Dijo Finn con una sonrisa

-**Él es Jake el Perro, compañero de Finn**

**-Qué Onda-** Respondió el

-**Y ella es Marceline-** Dijo nombrando a su última acompañante

-**Es un Placer-** Dijo ella

-**MARCELINE!-** Exclamo Marshall para ir a abrazarla

-**Marshall! Hace siglos que no te veía-** Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Scarlett se molestó ante tal afecto entre ellos

-**Ven quiero presentarte a alguien-** Dijo Marshall-** Ella es Scarlett-**

-**Así que tú eres la famosa Scarlett, que bien poder conocerte al fin, Marshall me ha hablado tanto de ti-** dijo Marceline,

-**Así?- **Pregunto Scarlett sonrojada

-**Claro que sí! Siempre es, Scarlett esto, Scarlett lo otro-** Marshall se avergonzó por lo que su amiga había dicho

-**Veo que tocas el Bajo-** dijo Scarlett mirando el Bajo en forma de Hacha que tenía Marcy

-**Así es, y veo que tu tocas la Guitarra-** dijo Marceline mirando la Guitarra de Scarlett

-**Oigan chicas que tal si tocamos algo?-** Dijo Marshall con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de que Marceline no volviera a decir algo de mas

**Eso sería una Grandiosa idea-** dijo la dulce Princesa

**-Es cierto toquen algo-** Dijo Eycar apoyándola

**-Claro por qué no-** Dijo marcy con una sonrisa

-**Perfecto! Vamos-** Dijo Marshall mientras las empujaba a ambas hacia el escenario

Marceline acomodo su Bajo para tocar, Scarlett iba a hacer lo mismo hasta que Marshall tomo su Guitarra

-**Oye!-** Se quejó ella

-**Lo siento pero no traje mi Bajo así que usare esto-** Dijo Marshall con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba la guitarra para tocar

**-Y que se supone que are!?-** Protesto Scarlett

-**Tu mi querida Scarl vas a cantar- **Finalizo Marshall, Scarlett soltó un suspiro mientras se acomodaba delante del micrófono, tenía algo de pena ya que no está acostumbrada a cantar delante de tanta gente

Marceline comenzó a tocar su Bajo, y al poco tiempo Marshall también comenzó a tocar la Guitarra, Scarlett lo miro de reojo con una cara preocupada y él le guiño el ojo, volvió a suspirar para luego comenzar a cantar

_**-Siento que todos los días son iguales**_

_**-Esto me está destrozando, pero soy la única culpable**_

_**-Lo he intentado todo para alejarme**_

_**-Así que aquí voy otra vez**_

_**-Intentando encontrarte de nuevo**_

_**-¿Por qué lo hago?**_

_**-Una y otra vez, una y otra vez**_

_**-Me enamoro de ti**_

_**-Una y otra vez, una y otra vez**_

_**-Trato de no hacerlo**_

-Scarlett estaba cantando perfectamente, todo el mundo la miraba y parecía gustarle, y desde un principio Marshall se concentró solo en la letra de la canción, al parecer sabia porque eligió esa

_**-Siento como si todos los días siguieran siendo el mismo**_

_**-Me está arrastrando y no puedo salir**_

_**-Así que aquí voy otra vez**_

_**-Persiguiéndote de nuevo**_

_**-¿Por qué lo hago?**_

_**-Una y otra vez, una y otra vez**_

_**-Sufro por ti**_

_**-Una y otra vez, una y otra vez**_

_**-Intento no hacerlo**_

_**-Una y otra vez, una y otra vez**_

_**-Tú haces que sufra por ti**_

_**-Una y otra vez, una y Otra vez**_

_**-Ni siquiera dejas de intentarlo**_

_**-Hay tantos pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza**_

_**-Trato de vivir sin ti, pero cada vez que lo hago me siento Muerta**_

_**-Se lo que es mejor para mi**_

_**-Pero en cambio te quiero a ti**_

_**-Seguiré malgastando todo mi tiempo**_

_**-Una y otra vez, una y otra vez**_

_**-Me enamoro de ti**_

_**-Una y otra vez, una y otra vez**_

_**-Trato de no hacerlo**_

_**-Una y otra vez, una y otra vez**_

_**-Tú haces que me enamore de ti**_

_**-Una y otra vez, una y otra vez**_

_**-Ni siquiera dejas de intentarlo….**_

-Scarlett abrió los ojos para mirar al público, todos le sonreían y aplaudían

-**Valla, debo admitirlo Scarl, eres Buena-** dijo Marceline

-**Tienes razón estuviste increíble-** Dijo Marshall con una sonrisa-** Ten tu Guitarra de regreso**

**-Gracias-** Dijo Scarlett con una sonrisa


	4. Chapter 4 El Baile II Alexandrio

-Habían pasado unas 2 horas desde que comenzó el Baile, todos se estaban divirtiendo, Finn y Fionna estaban haciendo una demostración de combate con sus espadas, las personas se estaban entreteniendo mucho con eso, El dulce Príncipe y la Dulce Princesa estuvieron hablando todo el Baile, Mientras que Marshall, Scarlett y Marceline estaban platicando acerca de su música, lo que dejo a la Princesa Eycar sola, no tenía a nadie con quien Bailar o charlar, quería ir con Scarlett pero vio lo bien que le iban las cosas con Marshall y no quiso arruinar el momento

-**Sí, Bueno… digamos que nunca tuve un hogar fijo, siempre estaba de aquí para allá, mayormente me quedaba en casa de Marshall pero luego comencé a quedarme aquí en el castillo con Eycar-** Comento Scarlett

-**Tú y la Tal Eycar son muy unidas cierto?-** Pregunto Marceline

-**Así es, digamos que ella fue mi primera amiga, y ahora somos como hermanas, siempre estamos juntas-** Respondió Scarlett con una sonrisa, los tres comenzaron a reír pero luego Scarlett vio a Eycar la cual estaba sola y fue flotando hacia ella

-**Pasa algo Ey?-** Pregunto la vampiresa

-**Nada…. Es solo que….-** Eycar se quedó callada un momento

-**Es solo que, qué?-** Dijo Scarlett insistiendo para que siguiera hablando

-**No lo sé, se suponía que este baile seria grandioso y que la pasaría bien, pero ahora me siento algo….**

**-Excluida?-** Dijo Scarl completando lo que su amiga diría

-**Algo así-** Dijo suspirando

**-Sabes que puedes estar conmigo-** Dijo La vampiresa sonriéndole

-**Lo sé, pero vi que te estaba yendo bien con Marshall y no quise arruinar tu momento-** Respondió la princesa con la mirada baja

-**No seas tonta, no importa si me va bien o no, una plática con él no es más importante que mi Hermana**-Dijo ella, Eycar sonrió y Scarlett llevo con ella para poder platicar un poco con Marshall y Marceline

Las horas pasaron y el baile aún seguía, Eycar ahora se estaba divirtiendo, en un momento ella vio la sombra de alguien que se dirigió al balcón, le pareció extraño pero no le dio importancia, Marshall, Scarlett y Marceline comenzaron a oler algo, lo que hizo que los tres pusieran una cara seria

-**También sentiste ese olor?-** Le susurro Marceline a Marshall

**-Crees que el…. Este aquí?-** Pregunto Scarlett

-**él tenía la entrada prohibida al dulce reino-** dijo Marshall serio

-**Pero aun así… crees que el….**

**-NO! No dejare que se vuelva a acercar a nosotros! Mucho menos a ti!-** Exclamo Marshall enojado casi gritando, lo que llamo la atención de algunos y sobre todo la de Eycar

**-Pasa algo?-** Pregunto Eycar preocupada,

-**Nada-** Dijo Marshall molesto, se creó un ambiente tenso y un silencio incomodo, nadie decía una sola palabra

-**Oigan por que no tocan otra canción?- **Dijo Eycar con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de quitar ese incomodo momento

-**Pero…-**

**-Pero nada! Valla y toquen!-** Dijo la princesa interrumpiendo a Marshall mientras lo empujaba hacia el escenario

-Marshall tuvo que pedirle de nuevo la guitarra a Scarlett ella se negó pero al final se la dio, estaba enojada, ella también quería tocar, no le molestaba cantar, para nada! Amaba cantar pero también quería tocar su guitarra

Scarlett se posiciono en frente del micrófono,

_**-Al principio de la historia, en el Acto de apertura -El papel principal era un payaso artificioso -Con un acto cómico de la lluvia riendo!**_

Marceline comenzó a tocar su bajo y al poco tiempo Marshall comenzó con la guitarra

-_**En esta agua turbia, se refleja tu cara**_

_**-Esos pacíficos días fueron tan aburridos**_

_**-Las aventuras de amor eran mi comida favorita, escupen conjeturas **_

_**-En mis sueños o en la realidad, Psicología de masas**_

_**-Tirando del señalador del castigo**_

_**-Desbordándose, el juguete lentamente se abre**_

_**-El cuento de hadas que descubrí, era como una fruta madura**_

_**-Agrupándose con el dulce néctar, enloqueciendo, superando emociones**_

_**-Después de la lluvia no hay nada, mira, la sombra alegre se balancea**_

_**-Abriendo el libro con inocente anhelo**_

-Eycar miraba sonriendo el espectáculo hasta que volvió a ver la misma sombra que vio hace un rato, miro de nuevo al balcón y vio a un chico ir hacia allá, y por alguna razón ella lo siguió

_**-Mientras matamos el tiempo, vamos a empezar este juego**_

_**-Días perfectos, compensación ausente**_

_**-Escondiendo los ojos del demonio, El sabor de hierro cortante**_

_**-Si allí hay seda roja, ¿están completas las preparaciones?**_

_**-Agarrando fuertemente los boletos**_

_**-Las manecillas del reloj roban tus ojos**_

-_**Empecemos este juego de las escondidas, "yo seré el demonio primero"**_

_**-Transmitiendo ruido, la televisión llora, probando su existencia**_

_**-120 no es nada, mientras te ríes dejas ver**_

_**-"A continuación es tu turno de ser el demonio"**_

Tanto Scarlett, Marshall y Marcy notaron ese olor de nuevo, tenían un mal presentimiento, cuando terminara la canción irían a confirmar si las sospechas que tenían eran ciertas

_**-En algún lugar escuche una extraña conversación**_

_**-De gente viva y gente difunta temporalmente transmitida**_

_**-"Bien, la persona por morir será el inocente tu"**_

_**-¿Premonición?, ¿Relevancia?, ¿Conocimiento dado? Una cara en blanco**_

_**-Mira, está enamorado, mira, tú viste mi cara**_

_**-Ahora, aquí viene el capítulo final**_

_**-Ah! El demonio se acerca, El demonio viene**_

_**-Hey! El loco inocente demonio está viniendo…**_

_**-El cuento de hadas que descubrí, la fruta madura se marchita**_

_**-Atraído hacia la lluvia de la tarde por el dulce néctar, un fenómeno sobrenatural**_

_**-El final del jugar solo, Mira, la sombra de verano está detrás de ti**_

_**-Y el demonio allí sonrió**_

_**-"Es mi victoria"**_

_**-Vamos, empecemos este juego de las escondidas**_

_**-¿"Quien es el verdadero demonio"?**_

_**-El prólogo es contado irónicamente como un crimen perfecto**_

_**-El rumor del principio de verano, jugando solo, reencarnando, el gato blanco dice**_

_**-"A continuación es tu turno de ser el demonio"**_

-La canción término con un increíble solo de guitarra por parte de Marshall, todo el mundo estaba aplaudiendo, pero ellos aún tenían ese mal presentimiento, Scarlett miro en dirección al balcón y vio que Eycar iba para allá

Eycar fue al Balcón y ahí encontró a un joven como de su edad, tenía el cabello largo negro y vestía un traje Victorino

-**Valla miren a quien me encontré, una Hermosa Princesa-** Dijo el chico-** Mucho gusto Princesa, mi nombre es Alexandria un joven vampiro, y usted es?**

**-Eycar-** Le respondió ella algo sonrojada

**-Eycar? Ya veo, un Hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica, pues es un gusto princesa Eycar-** Dijo Alexandrio mientras besaba su mano

**-NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR A MI HERMANA!-** grito Scarlett mientras Marshall y Marceline atacaban a Alexandrio, con el bajo y la guitarra, pero él los bloqueo con una espada que también era un micrófono

-**Gritar no es la mejor manera de recibir a un amigo mi querida Scarl-** Dijo el joven victoriano serio

-**No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre de nuevo!-** Dijo Marshall volviéndolo a atacar, pero Alexandrio volvió a bloquear su ataque con su espada

**-Oigan! Que les pasa!?-** Dijo Eycar sin comprender nada, en ese momento llego el dulce Príncipe y la Dulce Princesa, al haber escuchado todo el alboroto

**-Que está pasando aquí!?-** Dijo el dulce príncipe para luego mirar al joven victoriano- **Alexandrio que haces aquí!? Se supone que tenías la entrada prohibida al dulce reino!**

**-Solo pase a saludar a mis viejos amigos-** Dijo el sereno-** Por lo visto estabas cantando la canción que escribimos juntos Scarl-** Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras la miraba de reojo, pero ella solo lo miro con desprecio mientras se colocaba delante de Eycar

**-Escúchame bien Alexandrio! Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Eycar-** Dijo Scarlett molesta

-**Sera mejor que te vayas antes de que llame a los guardias!-** Dijo el dulce príncipe

-**Está bien, está bien me voy-** Dijo Alexandrio tranquila mente-** Fue un placer conocerte Eycar-** Dijo guiñándole un ojo para luego darle una rosa, en ese momento Scarlett tomo el Bajo de Marceline y se lanzó en contra de Alexandrio, pero el voló y se fue, Scarl soltó un bufido

-**Muy bien! Vallamos todos adentro-** Dijo la dulce princesa

**-Scarl! Que fue todo eso!?-** Se quejó Eycar

**-Luego te contamos-** Dijo Scarlett seria


	5. Chapter 5 Un Recuerdo Una Desicion

***Narra Scarlett***

-Estaba en casa de Marshall tocando mi guitarra cómodamente acostada en el sofá mientras veía como mi amigo iba de un lado al otro algo impaciente

-**Marshall ya quédate quieto le harás un hoyo al piso-** le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá dejando mi Guitarra a un lado

-**Ya se tardó demasiado tendría que haber estado aquí hace media hora!-** dijo mi azabache amigo quien obviamente ya estaba impaciente y cansado de esperar

-**Te ves tan tierno cuando estas así-** Le respondí con una sonrisa mientras revolvía sus negros cabellos, note que tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-**Y-ya déjate de tonterías Scarl!-** Me dijo mientras miraba a otro lado y apartaba mi mano de su cabeza, en ese momento escuchamos a alguien entrar, ambos volteamos y ahí lo vi, era el…. El chico que me estremecía, el chico que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara, el chico del cual estaba perdidamente Enamorada

-**ALEXANDRIO..!-** exclame entusiasmada mientras le daba un gran abrazo el cual el correspondió, pude mirar de reojo a Marshall, por alguna razón se veía molesto

**-Muy bien suficiente! No vinimos para dar abrazos si no para ensayar!-** Dijo Marshall mientras me tomaba del brazo y me alejaba de Alexandrio haciéndonos romper nuestro abrazo, Pfffff como me hubiera gustado abrazarlo un poco más, en muy raras ocasiones el me corresponde un abrazo pero aunque esos momentos sean muy escasos al menos esos breves minutos puedo disfrutar del tacto de su piel y de su dulce aroma

**-Alexandrio porque te tardaste tanto en llegar?-** Le pregunto Marshall quien aún se veía algo molesto, ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera? Últimamente siempre se pone así

**-Lamento el retraso-** Dijo cortésmente-** Es que quise buscar estas flores para Scarl-** Saco un ramo de hermosas flores rojas y me las dio

**-Wao! Alex son hermosas!-** Dije muy feliz, estaba encantada con el regalo

-**Estas son flores especiales, mira-** Toco una de las flores y están se encendieron en llamas mientras en el aire el fuego escribía mi nombre, No sabía que decir, estaba realmente impresionada, el hecho de que Alexandrio me diera un regalo como este hacia que me enamorara más y más de el

-**Muchas Gracias Alex! Eres el mejor!-** Dije feliz mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejillas, pude notar que Marshall se veía más enojado que antes, sus ojos carmesí solo miraban con rabia la escena, pero para mí este momento era único así que no le preste atención

-**Lo que sea por ti mi Querida Scarl-** Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras besaba mi mano, en ese momento sentí mis mejillas arder, no acostumbraba a ese tipo de comportamiento por parte de Alex, pero no me quejaba, todo lo contrario

-**YA ES SUFICIENTE!-** nos gritó Marshall enojado, pude notar que una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Alexandrio-** Se supone que vamos a ensayar! Y si quieren seguir con sus cursilerías que no sea en mi casa!-** Marshall en verdad estaba molesto, pero porque es reacción por parte de el? Él no es de los que se enoja tan fácilmente, o al menos no conmigo

**-Lo lamento, tienes razón comencemos a ensayar-** Le respondió Alexandrio de una forma muy serena y educada, Marshall tomo su Bajo y se posiciono para comenzar a tocar, yo hice lo mismo con mi Guitarra, Alexandrio se colocó delante de nosotros para comenzar a cantar, pero en el momento en que Marshall comenzó a tocar Alex lo detuvo

**-Lamento interrumpirte, pero hoy me gustaría tocar una canción que escribí-** Le dijo Alex, con una pequeña sonrisa solo que esa sonrisa era como de…. ¿Hipocresía? No imposible, Alex no es ese tipo de persona

**-Bien que quieres tocar entonces!?-** Le respondió Marshall de mala manera mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**- Es algo que escribí para Scarlett, Estas son las partituras de la canción-** Dijo entregándonos una hoja a cada uno, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y un hermoso brillo apareció en mis ojos Escarlatas, Alex compuso una canción para mí? Debe ser una broma pensé mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios, luego de ojear las partituras un momento las dejamos en la mesa y comenzamos a tocar

_**-Un encuentro sin color **_

_**-es atravesado por el blanco y el negro **_

_**-te entregare cada parte de mi dolor**_

-Alexandrio comenzó a cantar, dios! Como amo su melodiosa y perfecta vos

_**-el dolor de esta cicatriz me persigue fuertemente **_

_**-el otoño llega sin misericordia **_

_**-y sigue enredándome entre sus fríos dedos **_

_**-soy como un molesto trozo de hielo que se derrite **_

_**-levántame gentilmente, **_

_**-y juega conmigo entre tus labios. **_

_**-Aun así seguiré buscando una única forma de amor **_

_**-más que a lo lejano, **_

_**-esos ojos marchitos se aferran al presente **_

_**-de ser posible, me gustaría acabar atrapado de esta forma **_

_**-escondidos juntos, tu pálida piel **_

_**-y que la luna se esconda también. **_

_**-Desde ese entonces, **_

_**-me he convertido en algo parecido a la noche **_

_**-en un mar de dependencia, se me ha olvidado respirar **_

_**-antes de estar en este trance **_

_**-dejando atrás únicamente tibieza **_

_**-la estética del perdón **_

_**-Hace que odie tus besos de orgullo. **_

_**-No me dejes solo, y deja ya de amarme por consideración **_

_**-cualquier palabra que digas en tu habitación **_

_**-se escapara rápidamente **_

_**-a enredarme y a dormir **_

_**-¿es eso todo lo que puedes enseñarme? **_

_**-las preguntas que deja una sonrisa, un suspiro perdido **_

_**-y solo la luna lo ve. **_

_**-En el momento en que la próxima aguja larga **_

_**Alcance el techo **_

_**-tú ya no estarás, y yo ya no seré necesario. **_

_**-Aun así, estoy seguro de que buscábamos la forma del amor **_

_**-más que a lo lejano, **_

_**-esos ojos marchitos se aferran al presente **_

_**-de ser posible, me gustaría acabar atrapado de esa forma **_

_**-en vano, ese deseo de la noche traerá la mañana. **_

_**-Con un beso gentil, cálido y lleno de cobardía **_

_**-démosle calor a esta última noche **_

_**-que la luna la iluminara…..**_

-:::::::::::-

Alex ya se había ido, dijo que volvería mañana para volver a ensañar, Ancio que vuelva para verlo de nuevo, ya que no tengo un lugar donde quedarme, esta noche dormiré en casa de Marshall

-Salí del baño mientras me secaba mi largo cabello con una toalla, tenía puesta una camisa de Marshall y la verdad me quedaba enorme, pero bueno al menos tenía algo para dormir, arroje la toalla y sinceramente no sé dónde callo, me senté frente a un espejo y comenzó a peinarme, Marshall me llego por detrás y tomo un mechón de mi cabello

**-No has pensado en cortártelo?-** Me pregunto obviamente refiriéndose a mi cabello

-**Eso nunca!-** exclame-** mi cabello es muy valioso para mi JAMAS! Me lo cortare!-** Le die recalcando el "Jamás", el comenzó a Reír

-**Tienes razón, nunca te imaginaria con el cabello corto-** me respondió pellizcando mi mejilla-** Además así te ves más linda, no quiero que cambies, me gustas tal y como eres-** Dijo con una sonrisa mientras me guiñaba un ojo, mis mejillas se incendiaron y el solo se arrojó a la cama, di un gran suspiro y apague la luz mientras me acostaba al lado de Marshall, este se voltio para mirarme

-**Hagamos un concurso de miradas, el primero en parpadear o dormirse pierde-** Dijo de una manera divertida a lo cual emboce una sonrisa

**-De acuerdo-** Dije aceptando su reto, comenzamos y estuvimos aproximadamente 30 minutos en silencio, hasta que Marshall decidió romperlo

-**Oye Scarl… Puedo hacerte una pregunta?...-** me pregunto sin apartar su mirada de la mía

**-Claro, que es?-** Dije serena

-**A ti….. Te gusta Alexandrio?-** En ese momento quede muda, no sabía que responderle, le decía que si? O solo se lo negaba? Pero….. Marshall es mi mejor amigo no puedo mentirle, así que después de unos pocos minutos opte por decirle la verdad

**-Sí, y la verdad es que me gusta mucho-** Dije sincera y con una sonrisa, vi como la mirada de Marshall cambio, primero era de sorpresa y luego cambio a una de… ¿Tristeza?

-**Estoy cansado no seguiré con esta tontería-** dijo con un tono de tristeza en su vos mientras cerraba los ojos y me daba la espalda-** Buenas noches Scarl!-** Me dijo casi gritándome, ¿Por qué se abra enojado ahora?

-**Buenas noches-** Le dije casi en un susurro mientras también me volteaba dándole la espalda, no sé porque pero en ese momento sentí unas fuertes ganas de llorar, trate de controlarme, no quería que Marshall me viera así, apreté fuertemente mis ojos pero mi esfuerzo fue inútil, unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos yo las limpie rápidamente

-**No llores, sabes que odio verte llorar-** Me dijo Marshall el cual aún estaba de espaldas, ¿como lo noto?

-**Marshall yo….**- Intente decir algo pero él no me dejo terminar

-**No digas nada…. Solo… Solo no llores-** creo que luego de decir eso se quedó dormido ya que no volvió a decir nada más, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios luego decidí dormir también

-::::::::::-

-La mañana transcurrió rápido, Alex y Marshall estaban acomodando todo para ensayar, yo solo los observaba, mejor dicho observaba a Alex

-**Scarlett puedes ir con Fionna y traerme algo?-** Me pregunto Marshall, pero esta vez estaba más serio de lo normal

**-Claro-** le conteste-** que es?-**

**-Solo ve, en cuanto le digas ella sabrá que es y te lo dará- **Dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada

**-Está bien..-** Le dije algo extrañada, Salí de la casa y fui a casa de Fionna

Luego de un rato llegue, entre por la ventana, ella y Cake se encontraba jugando con BMO hasta que Fionna noto mi presencia

**-Hola Scarlett, que haces aquí?-** Dijo Fionna alegre como siempre

-**Hace tiempo que no vienes, a que se debe tu visita chamaca?-** Me pregunto Cake

-**Bueno la verdad es que Marshall me pido que viniera a buscar algo- **Le respondí

-**Algo? Que cosa?-** Me pregunto Fionna confundida

-**No lo sé-** Dije encogiéndome de hombros-** Dijo que en cuanto te dijera tu sabrías que era y me lo darías-** Fionna y Cake se quedaron pensando un momento

-**Lo lamento, pero no sé qué es-** dijo Fionna

**-Está bien, solo volveré y le diré-** Le respondí con una sonrisa, luego de despedirme de ambas Salí volando por la ventana, estaba muy molesta, porque Marshall me mentiría? Bueno cuando llegue ya vera!

-Llegue a casa de Marshall y me dispuse a entrar, hasta que vi que Marshall y Alex hablaban de algo, no es por ser chismosa pero quería saber, me acerque a la puerta para poder escuchar

-**Sabes…. Scarl me dijo algo anoche…-** Le dijo Marshall el cual tenía la mirada baja y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon

-**Y que fue?-** Le pregunto Alex algo serio

-**Ella me dijo que tu…. Que tú le gustabas….- **Le contesto casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el escuchara, abrí mis ojos como platos mientras mis mejillas se volvían roja, esta si me la pagas Marshall Lee!

-**Sabes? Ella es una chica especial…. Espero que la cuides-** Marshall se veía mal, hasta parecía que quería ¿Llorar? Eso es imposible! Marshall Lee llorando? Eso nunca!, Alex se quedó mirándolo y luego comenzó a reír, ¿Por qué se reía? Que le parecía gracioso de todo esto?

-**Cuidarla? No seas tonto-** Dijo mientras volvía a reír-** En verdad crees que me gusta Scarlett? Solo lo hice para molestarte- **Abrí enormemente mis ojos, sentía que mi corazón se estrujaba, todo fue solo un juego para molestar a Marshall….?-** Yo Jamás me fijaría en alguien como ella-** Concluyo con una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro, las lágrimas querían escapar de mis ojos pero trataba de permanecer calmada, abrí lentamente la puerta y a paso lento entre, ambos me miraron, Alex tenía la mirada seria mientras que Marshall me miraba sorprendido

-**Scarlett….. Que tanto escuchaste?- **me pregunto Marshall con un tono de preocupación mientras se acercaba a mi

-**Lo escuche todo….**- le susurre con una vos apenas audible, no pude aguantar más y las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse- **No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo solo por un juego…. Solo fui tu método de diversión para molestar a Marshall!-** le reclame mientras mis lágrimas se negaban a detenerse, inmediatamente Marshall me abrazo, en ese momento era lo que necesitaba, no podía soportar todas estas emociones, Ira, Tristeza, Odio, Rencor, todas estas emociones mezcladas, simplemente no las aguantaba

-**No Puedo creer que llores por algo como esto-** Dijo Alexandrio de una manera muy fría, eso me dolió, Marshall se giró y para verlo con una cara de enojo, luego de eso lo golpeo en el rostro haciendo que Alexandrio chocara contra la pared, todo el lugar donde lo golpeo, luego miro a Marshall mientras le mostraba sus colmillos, Alexandrio se abalanzo encima de Marshall para golpearlo

Alexandrio estaba encima de Marshall golpeándolo en la cara, Marshall intentaba quitárselo de encima pero no podía, le dio una patada en el estómago y lo dejo sin aire, aprovechó ese momento para empujarlo y levantarse, Alexandrio se estaba levantando nuevamente se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo mientras apretaba fuertemente la parte de su estómago con su mano derecha, Marshall lo pateo para dejarlo nuevamente en el piso, Tomo si Hacha (Bajo) y la abalanzo contra Alex, pero fue bloqueada por la Espada de él , Alex tomo impulso y con toda su fuerza empujo con su espada a Marshall, lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo, Marshall intento levantarse pero cayó al instante

-Mire a Alexandrio con Odio, simplemente ya no podía contener toda la rabia que sentía, le gruñí mientras mostraba mis colmillos, lo tome del brazo y con fuerza lo alce en el aire y lo estrelle contra el piso, me coloque encima de él, estiro su brazo para alcanzar su espada, la tomo y la blandió con intención de dañarme pero no lo logro, tome su brazo y con fuerza lo voltee dejando su propia espada en su cuello, Alexandrio intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alejar la espada y logro hacerlo, me tubo al piso, luego me tomo del brazo, me alzo y me dio una fuerte patada dejándome lejos de él, camino hacia mí a paso lento, se colocó en frente y me miro

-**Sabes Scarl… siempre me eh preguntado cómo te verías con el cabello corto- **dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, yo abril los ojos, eso no! Mi cabello no! Hazme todo lo que quieras pero no te metas con mi cabello! Tomo el lado derecho de mi cabello y me alzo, yo puse una mueca de dolor, Tomo si espada firmemente y de un solo golpe corto el lado derecho de mi cabello dejándomelo unos centímetros más debajo mi hombro, caí nuevamente al piso, me afinque en mi brazo derecho y por instinto lleve mi mano izquierda a mi cabello, abril enormemente los ojos y mire al suelo, estaba lleno de cabello, de mi hermoso cabello castaño

-**Muy Bien ahora el lado izquierdo-** Dijo Alexandrio con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el otro lado de mi cabello, yo solo cerré fuertemente los ojos, Cuando estuvo a punto de volver a cortar mi cabello Marshall lo tomo bruscamente de la camisa haciendo que me soltara

-**ESTA SI ME LAS PAGAS!-** le dijo Marshall aterradoramente a Alexandrio, sus ojos Rojos se volvieron completamente negros, sus colmillos se alargaron más y una circulo de fuego apareció alrededor de nosotros, Marshall comenzó a golpear a Alexandrio fuertemente en la cara, un hilo de sangre se deslizo por el labio de Alex, este miro con enojo a Marshall, lo tomo por los hombros y le dio en el abdomen con su rodilla, Marshall intento agarrar aire y ese segundo Alexandrio lo aprovecho para estrellar a Marshall contra la pared, Alex alzo su espada y la apunto a Marshall y fue directamente con la intención de herirlo o matarlo, Marshall alzo la mirada y era una mirada aterradora completamente diferente, nunca había visto a Marshall así y sinceramente me asustaba, las llamas alrededor de nosotros se hicieron más violentas, Alexandrio corrió hacia Marshall pero antes de que pudiera herirlo o de que Marshall pudiera hacer algo yo me coloque delante de él Recibiendo una profunda cortada horizontal en mi abdomen, vi que la mirada de Alexandrio cambio, ya no era esa mirada de odio que tenía, el me miro sorprendido

**-Scarl….-** susurro Marshall, luego caí al suelo inconsciente

-La mirada de Marshall volvió a ser la misma de siempre, las llamas que estaban alrededor desaparecieron,

-**SCARLETT..! SCARLETT..!-** llamaba Marshall una y otra vez mientras trataba de que ella despertara pero no funcionaba, la tomo y la acurruco en sus brazos, miro sus manos las cuales estaban Manchadas por la sangre de su amiga, miro a Alexandrio con odio, con el odio más profundo que alguien pudiera imaginar

-**ESTO ES LO QUE QUERIAS!? ESTO ERAS LO QUE QUERIAS SOLO PARA MOLESTARME!?-** le grito ferozmente Marshall

-**No…. Yo….-** Alexandrio no sabía que decir, estaba ahí viendo con los ojos muy abiertos el cuerpo de la que era su amiga y compañera de banda, inconsciente y herida en brazos de su "Amigo" miro su espada de la cual se deslizaba la sangre de Scarlett, cerro fuertemente los ojos y salió de ese lugar, Marshall ni siquiera se molestó en decir algo, se quedó ahí con ella, la miro y una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, abrazo a su amiga mientras tomaba su mano

-::::::-

-Desperté y me encontré en una habitación Rosa, coloque mi mano en mi frente, me dolía mucho la cabeza, fui a levantarme y cuando lo hice un dolor me detuvo, puse una mueca y lleve mi mano a mi abdomen el cual estaba lleno de vendas,

-**Valla que bueno que despertaste-** Dijo alguien conocido para mí

-**Dulce Príncipe?-** Dije extrañada al verlo

-**Así es, has estado aquí por 3 días, has estado inconsciente todo este tiempo, pero descuida eh tratado tu herida, pronto deberá sanar-** dijo amigablemente mientras revolvía mi cabello, luego caí en cuenta de algo, 3 días!? Llevaba inconsciente 3 días!? Y como rayos llegue aquí!?

-**Pero como es que….**

**-Marshall te trajo..-** Respondió mi pregunta sin siquiera terminar de decírsela

-**Marshall?-** Dije nuevamente extrañada, el Dulce Príncipe asintió y me señalo algo, voltee y ahí estaba Marshall durmiendo en un sofá cerca de mi cama

-**Él se quedó contigo estos 3 días**- Dijo con una sonrisa, yo mire a Marshall sorprendida-** Bueno… es mejor que vuelva, Eycar no sabe que estas aquí en esas condiciones, y si no vuelvo puede que sospeche de algo-** Dijo caminando hacia la puerta-** Regresare más tarde para ver tu herida por ahora solo descansa- **dicho eso salió por la puerta dejándome sola….. Bueno no técnicamente sola Marshall estaba aquí aunque estuviera dormido

-**SCARL!-** exclamo de golpe Marshall mientras me abrazaba, ¿en qué momento despertó? Yo sonreí y correspondí su abrazo

-Nos separamos y lo mire, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que él sonreí pero luego lo mire seria

**-Marshall…. Que paso con Alexandrio?-** Le pregunte, él también me miro serio

-**No lo sé..-** Me respondió-** Lo luego de que caíste inconsciente él se fue, lo han estado buscando pero aún no lo encuentran, le conté a el dulce príncipe lo que ocurrido y le prohibió la entrada al reino, también decidimos no decirle nada a Eycar no queremos que se preocupe, le dije a una amiga que vive en OOO ella hablo con la Hermana de mayor de Eycar y también prohibieron su entrada allá-** Concluyo el

-**Ya veo…-** Dije dando un suspiro

-**No te preocupes más por eso, solo descansa-** Me dijo tiernamente para luego darme un beso en la frente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**Es por eso que no quiero que te acerques a Alexandrio, entiendes?-** Le dijo Scarlett a su Hermana

-**Pero yo….**

-**Pero nada! No quiero verte con el de nuevo!-** Regaño la Vampira a Eycar

-**Debes entender que ese sujeto es peligroso Ey-** Alego Marshall, Eycar se quedó callada mientras bajaba la mirada, apretó fuertemente los puños y se levantó bruscamente de la silla

-**No me importa! Eso fue hace mucho, ya no debe ser así!-** Le defendió la Princesa-** Yo estoy segura que el Cambio!**

**-No seas Tonta! El jamás va a cambiar!- **volvió a regañarle Scarlett

-**Entonces yo hare que cambie!-** Dijo Eycar en tono decidido, Scarlett no dijo nada más sabia que si lo hacía ambas terminarían peleando y eso era lo que menos quería, solo se conformó con mirar a su hermana con ira y desaprobación

-**No dure nada Mas, mi hermano siempre me dice que como Princesa debo aprender a tomar mis propias decisiones y ser fieles a ella- **hizo una pausa-** y esto es lo que eh decidido!-** Dijo Eycar seria, se quedó mirando a Scarlett directamente a los ojos luego se dirigió a paso lento a la puerta, antes de salir abrió los labios para decir algo… pero no lo hizo y solo salió de la habitación…..


End file.
